The Ouija Board
by Wanderer's Cynefin
Summary: Kai died after the Justice 5 match with Brooklyn and now, 5 years later, Tyson and his whole gang are talking to him through an Ouija board! Max faints and others are running here and there for their lives - because Kai's spirit's glares are even more deathly than they imagined!


**_The Ouija Board_**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **As obvious, I don't own Beyblade or any other thing recognizable except the plot.**

 ** _Note:_**

 _An_ _ **Ouija board**_ _, also called 'spirit board' or 'talking board', is a flat board marked with the letters of the alphabet, the numbers 0-9 and words like – "Hello", "Goodbye", "Yes" and "No". Spiritualists believe and use it for contacting and talking to the spirits of the dead._

 _It is operated by using a planchette – a small heart-shaped piece of wood or plastic on which participants place their fingers. The planchette moves around the board to spell out the words._

 **(TYSON'S POV)**

No one ever anticipated that the match could prove so dangerous as to take Kai's life. He was injured badly but was taken to the hospital on time. Doctors also said that they would try their best. For a moment it seemed he was out of danger but then, he died. He died leaving the whole team without a captain.

But instead of being a sentimental fool, I have a brilliant plan this time. You see, there was a reason why I never engraved 'Rest in Peace' on his grave... *evil smirks*

I burst in through the door catching everyone's attention. Oh thank you, thank you... I know I am a champ. I always deserve attention from people...*proud, overconfident smiles*

"Tyson! Where the hell were you lying dead, not even picking my calls?" that was Hilary. Okay, so as they say, happy days don't last long.

"Calm down, Hil. You won't believe what I've got!" I say. "You'd never guess in the world. It's the awesome-est, the great Ouija Board!"

Ray and Daichi look at me with their eyebrows raised. "Awesome-est is not a word!"

I give Daichi a what-do-you-know-about-grammar-you-little-shrimp kind of look. Seriously, for him 'Japan' is a verb. At least that's what he wrote in the exam when he was in grade 8.

"Come on Tyson! You could've given me 5 bottles of mustard instead of wasting money on this foolish board." Max said, giving an amused smile.

"Max Tate!" I said with narrowed eyelids. "First, this is an important part of my plan and second, I got it very cheap so I would've only afforded 2 bottles of mustard. So there!"

With that I turned to leave when Ray's voice came – "What kind of plan?"

I smirk.

We all smirk in pride as we go over the last details of the plan and give the scene we've created a final touch. Sometimes I think, I'm so great – shouldn't I be the Prime Minister? Or the President?

 **(KAI'S POV)**

So I sat on the desk to answer questions of my old team who wanted to communicate with me through an Ouija board. We ghosts hate the sight of Ouija Boards because they call us out of our beds anytime and we are forced to go no matter where we are. Damn sure this is Tyson's idea!

"My dear, darlingest, awesome-est Ouija board, we want to talk to Kai Hiwatari – the previous captain to Blade-breakers and a... nicknamed by me – Mr. Cold-shoulder." Mouthed Tyson as Hilary pinched him due to the last comment he uttered.

People like Tyson just need a high-five – on the face, with a chair. And since when did 'Awesome-est' and 'Darlingest' become words?

As I typed the reply – yes I am typing it and yes this place has a computer because Boris wants a record of all the conversations especially mine – the planchette moved across the board. Yes, Boris is dead and presently a co-ordinator here.

Ray had his eyes fixed, following its movement. He looked up with widened eyes. "It says – 'I am here.' " Others gasped.

"Is that you speaking Kai?" Tyson mumbled somehow and on an instant the thing rushed to the upper left corner on the word – "Yes". Of course it would be me talking if you called me, who else idiot.

Tyson beamed with pride giving everyone the I-am-so-great-to-make-a-spirit-talk-to-us look. I typed something again.

" 'I-D-I-O-T'. Whom are you calling idiot Kai?" Ray spoke. Isn't that obvious Mr. Kon?

" 'Y-O-U-A-L-L' I will kill you Hiwatari!" Hilary said with a pout. Okay, I am regretting the decision to join this bunch of kids. Though they look quite grown up.

" 'I-A-M-A-L-R-E-A-D-Y-D-E-A-D'. I am already dead. Ah! We know that Mr. Sourpuss." Tyson laughed it out. This is boring!

"So, how's it going there Kai?" Cooed Tyson as obvious. Darn... Control yourself Kai, Control yourself. Not to use swearwords in front of kids...

So I didn't reply.

"Quit being quiet dear Ouija..." Daichi spoke – probably the first thing in the whole time.

"He is planning our murder." Hilary voiced and everyone chuckled. I smirk. Not a bad idea.

"Or maybe some strategy to defeat me someday" Tyson grinned with proud. "You see, it has been ages since he ever defeated me..."

I raise my eyebrows.

"And I can still guarantee..." Tyson continued, "That the great Hiwatari will never be able to defeat me – in this life or the other."

Why is it that I want his soul fried in a cauldron full of burning oil?

 **(TYSON'S POV)**

"Look there guys!" Daichi pointed on top of the cupboard kept in the room and we all gasped looking at what he was pointing.

Against the pale moonlight we saw something taking shape. Resting its back against the wall was a guy sitting, a leg of his dangling down and he blowing out a cigarette. For a second we stood gawking at him as if we didn't know Kai Hiwatari.

"So Tyson, were you saying something?" I admit I jumped but soon composed myself back to normal. I opened my mouth to say something when Max muttered something under his breath which earned him another death glare from Kai and- he fainted. Yes, he fell on the ground as if his whole body had gone lifeless.

None of us dared to utter a single word – just crawled closer to each other, Hilary holding my hand and Daichi clinging onto Ray.

He laughed. A howling, hair-raising laugh which sent a blood-curdling chill down our spines.

And then glaring down at us with those creepy eyes, he said – "You guys are going to pay for it. Especially you Mr. Granger."

The uncanny atmosphere around us seemed to take over us when we looked at each other for a fraction of a second and RAN! We ran to save our lives from a scary spirit whose another eerie evil laughter filled the whole house with terror and shivers of fear.

I ran through the door, down the stairs, into the hallway – without any sense of direction and all of a sudden a hand pulled me inside a nearby room.

It was Ray. "You okay?"

I looked around. Thought it was dark, I could see everyone was there looking over me with concern. "Yeah... just I got frightened for sec." I was still struggling to catch breath when I realised why we were all doing this. Why max was there lying in that room upstairs pretending to be unconscious.

So I just say, "Let's just stick to the plan."

"According to which, he might be here anytime soon." Hilary said looking at the door as the air around us thickened.

 **(KAI'S POV)**

I smirk as I reach the door where they have locked themselves but I choose to move in through the window.

The room is dark but the moment I moved in, the lights turned on revealing a giant chocolate cake in the middle of the room and on it was written with white vanilla icing –

 _'_ _Happy 22_ _nd_ _Birthday Captain'_

I gaze around the room. It is bathed in all the decorations – from the lights to the wallpaper of the room – everything is according to my choice. My favourite colours, my favourite designs... including a red phoenix painted on the plain black wall just in front of me.

My whole body numb. But my lips twitch in a smile. These stupid little idiots...

This is where _I_ belong. This is _my_ team.

 **(TYSON'S POV)**

So, how was it? Great plan isn't? Oh come on! No need to praise me so much... I already know I'm a great person. *proud smiles* yeah, it was Kai's birthday today and this was my plan - to make it special for him. so what if he's dead, he's still our cold captain!

And yes, I said those words just to provoke Kai so that he comes down to earth. I'm not that bad to think that way okay?

 **(MAX'S POV)**

The rest is ok... but why do I feel that Kai knew about our plan beforehand? Because when I was lying in the room alone after everyone left it running here and there, I heard the sound of something being inscribed on the wall. When I was convinced that Kai's spirit also left, I opened an eye to peek and it was written –

"I know you are awake, Max Tate."

A/N: so that was it! Initially I intended this to be horror but somehow it turned in which genre I don't know. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the fic.

 *** Read Review Follow Favorite** *****


End file.
